DE 101 20 467.1 discloses a related art wiper blade, which includes a deflection part and a base part formed on the lower end of the deflection part. The base part may be made of a harder material than the deflection part. A support member, which is made of a metal material, is coupled to the base part, and a squeegee, which serves as a blade, is connected to the support member. Alternatively, the squeegee may be integrally formed with the base part.
However, this related art wiper blade has a problem whereby it is difficult to securely mount the squeegee because the squeegee is connected to the support member. Furthermore, when the squeegee is integrally formed with the base part, there is a problem whereby the squeegee may be separated from the base part during the operation of the wiper blade because the base part and the squeegee are made of different materials.
DE 103 35 393 A1 discloses a related art wiper blade, which includes a spoiler, a support member, which is separated from the spoiler and is fitted into the lower part of the spoiler, and a retaining member, which has a groove and is formed on the lower surface of the spoiler so as to project downward. The squeegee is coupled to the spoiler by being fitted into grooves in the upper ends of the spoiler, the support member and the retaining member.
However, this related art wiper blade has a problem whereby it is impossible to securely hold a squeegee because the retaining member is made of the same flexible material as the deflection strip of the spoiler.